War Of Hearts
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Elijah/OC—S3—"Touch me or my brother and I'll give you a headache that'll last an eternity."Vincent's beloved but formidable sister, Victoria, comes out from the shadows and takes place as Regent. As she makes herself known in New Orleans, she meets Elijah and sparks fly. Will Victoria risk all for a chance at love?
1. oh, brother, I will hear you call

**A/N Hey, everyone! I've been thinking about this for a while, and I've never done an Elijah story before. I hope you all like it.**

 **I've changed a few things to help me write this easier. There is no Big Bad so, as much as I hate it, no Lucien or Tristan. There's just a war between the witches and the Originals.**

 _ **If you don't like the idea of this story, please don't leave a review because it's not helpful to the person who spent a long time writing something only for someone to be cruel. I warn you that there will be an OC in this so don't hate after I've warned you.**_

 **I hope you all don't mind the changes and please read if you like the idea.**

* * *

 **War Of Hearts**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I can't help but be wrong in the dark,_

' _Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts  
I can't help but want oceans to part,_

' _Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts_

 _I can't help but love you, even though I try not to  
I can't help but want you; I know that I'd die without you_

 **.**

 **.**

 **One Year Ago—New Orleans Marketplace**

" _ **Stop!"**_

 _Victoria Griffith chanted underneath her breath; arms stretched out each side of her as her eyes fluttered shut, head tipping back. She smiled in almost ecstasy as cries of pain filled her ears and the powerful Tremé witch flicked her wrist and the bones of the vampire tied up in front of her. The twenty-one-year-old clicked her tongue as moments passed and the screams got louder._

" _I SAID STOP!"_

 _She opened her eyes, and they settled on the vampire who had blood running own his cheeks."Tell me where my brother is!"_

" _I don't know who you're talking about!"_

" _He was last seen in the French Quarter, and it's filled with vampires. Marcel's vampires. You're one of them."Victoria hissed, strengthening her spell."He has been missing for months, and I need to see him."_

" _I told you, witch, I don't know where he is."_

 _Victoria stopped her spell, looking down at the exhausted and wounded vampire. The witch's chest heaved with anger and worry. She had been searching her brother for months on end, knowing that he wouldn't go that long without contacting her. She had been taking vampires from the French Quarter and torturing them for answers. It was risky, but she didn't care, she had to find her elder brother._

 _Something was wrong; she could feel it._

" _My brother is either dead or alive. Either way, I want him home."_

 _The vampire panted, shaking his head."I know nothing."_

" _Then you're going to have to die."_

 _The vampire growled, jumping to his feet and he began to charge towards her, his fangs coming forward._

 _Startled, she backed up but, at the last moment, she held her hand out, snapping the vampire's neck. He was only a few years old; it was clear that he wasn't trained well. He tumbled to the ground, limp and beaten. She swallowed the disappointment, staring at the vampire before she turned and left._

 _The last she had seen of Vincent was when he left the coven and his witch life behind to live his life after his Eva's situation. She had let him go but had been saddened by him leaving though he always kept in touch. She and Vincent were different in their magic ways. She was loyal to her coven and her brother. She would die for both of them and wouldn't think twice about it._

" _What?"_

" _Is that any way to greet your big brother, sis?"_

 _She froze, eyes widening."W-Who is this?"_

" _It's me. Vincent."_

" _I don't believe you."_

" _It's me, Tori."_

 _The female witch released a small laugh. Only one person called her that._

" _Vince?"_

" _It's me, sis."_

" _Oh, thank God. Are you safe?"_

" _Yeah, I'm all right."_

" _Good."She smiled softly, kicking at stones with her feet before her smile fell and she raised her voice."Where the hell have you been?! Do you know how worried I've been?"_

 _Vincent chuckled fondly, and she felt her heart swell."I know, I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault. It's a long story, but I called to tell you to lay low until I say otherwise."_

 _She rolled her eyes, a laugh spilling from her lips._

" _Vince, you know that I take orders from-"_

 _Her brother's voice dropped to a whisper."Tori, this is serious."_

 _Her smile fell from her lips, and she become concerned."What? What's wrong?"_

" _Big Bad is coming to New Orleans, and it's deadly. That's all I can say. Just stay safe, okay?"_

 _She wanted to protest, but Victoria knew when her brother was right. She didn't respond for a long time, her worry almost causing her to storm to the French Quarter._

" _Tori. Okay?"_

 _She nodded, a sigh falling from her._

" _Okay."_

" _Good. I'll call back when it's safe."_

" _Vince...stay safe."_

 _She could almost hear her brother nod, unspoken words telling her that he wouldn't die unless it were beside her._

" _I will."_

 _The two bid goodbye before hanging up._

* * *

 **Present**

" **What do you want?"**

Davina walked further into the first floor of the Lycée, eyes on Vincent who was reading tarot cards at the table. He didn't make a move to stand up or look at her, he just simply stared at the tarot cards.

"Marcel told me what was going on."

"Mmm."The Regent crossed her arms over her chest, nodding as she imagined her father figure going behind her back."And you decided to care? This is witch business, Vincent. You don't even practice anymore. And, as for The Mikaelson's? If they come after me, I'll deal with it. I'm not afraid."

Vincent sighed before flipping over the card nearest to Davina. The card was decorated with a skeleton and was labelled 'Death.'

"Maybe you should be."

Davina let out a laugh, raising her chin defiantly."You trying to scare me?"

"No, Davina. I'm trying to warn you. But you don't like it when people disagree with you. From what I hear, you get pretty mad."

"What makes me angry is getting lectured from the guy who walked away from being a witch."

"Well, then I best be careful, or else I'm gonna end up like all the people you got mad at last time, right?"

Davina glared at him angrily."Kara Nguyen attacked me."

"So you had her killed?"Vincent hissed, mad that Davina would hurt one of her witch family over a squabble."Are you gonna kill anybody who disagrees with you, Davina? You don't kill your own!"

"I took care of a threat."Davina shouted at the male witch, backing away from him."That's what leaders do. And, if anyone tries to stand against me, I'll do it again."

Davina turned and walked out of the Lycée, only to find a large crowd of Elders from various covens standing around the front steps, glaring at her angrily. At the top of the steps stood Van Nguyen, Kara's son, who was holding a willow hoop.

"Funny thing about a willow hoop-"Van stared at her smugly, but there was bitterness in his eyes." never know what you're gonna see."

Davina horrified, looked behind her to find Vincent holding a matching willow hoop. Davina gasped in shock when she realised that she'd been exposed to the New Orleans witches while Vincent, who stands next to her, looks conflicted. He hadn't wanted to betray Davina, but she was getting too caught up in her new power.

"I told you I'd find out what you did. Now everyone else knows, too."

Davina swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at the male witch."Why would you do this?"

"You're killing your own, Davina, that isn't what a leader does. A leader protects her own."

"So, what?"Davina hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest."You're going to banish me and leave them without a leader?"

Vincent shook his head."No...the Ancestors have someone in mind."

Vincent whistled, and Davina turned around to see the crowd parting as a young woman walked through the gap, looking unamused as the other witches stared at her. She made her way up the steps, crossing her arms over her chest and arching an eyebrow at Vincent.

"You called, Vince?"

Davina turned to Vincent, question in her eyes."Who is she?"

Vincent straightened, a fond smile on his face."My sis."

* * *

 **"You heard her. She admitted it herself. Davina Claire is a murderer."**

"No!"Davina shouted in panic as she tried to defend herself."I... I was trying to stop a mutiny! I'm sorry for what happened, but it was my responsibility..."

"It's over, Davina."Vincent cut Davina off, shaking his head."You kill a witch; you lose your place among the witches. For what you've done, you need to be shunned."

Davina stared at Vincent in betrayal while Victoria stayed silent, arms crossed over her chest.

"By order of the law set forth by the Ancestors, in accordance with the decree of the nine covens, Davina Claire, you are henceforth banished from this community."Vincent read out loudly, the crowd nodding in agreement with every word he said."Your title is revoked, as is your link to those that have come before. You will no longer have contact with the Ancestors. To the New Orleans witches, it will be as though you were never born."

Victoria, knowing that her brother felt guilty for what he was doing, placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Davina looked horrified and devastated as tears filled her eyes. The crowd started to shout at her loudly as they glared at her with hatred.

"Traitor! Traitor! Murderer!"

After a moment, Vincent raised the scroll in his hand above his head, causing the crowd to go silent. He turned to Davina with a regretful expression as she tried her best not to cry.

"I'm sorry, Davina. It's time."

The crowd of witches moved to form an aisle by separating into two parallel rows. Once they're in position, Davina, near tears, walked in between the two rows of witches, and as she passed them, they turned her backs on her to symbolise her exile. As she walked through them, her power was stripped from her, and Vincent watched with a guilty expression as Davina sobbed, almost stumbling at the power stripped from her.

Victoria turned to her brother, patting his shoulder.

"It's for her own good, Vince. You saved her life."

He nodded, forcing a smile on his face.

* * *

" **Vince, I don't know. I'm not a leader."**

Vincent placed his hands on his sister's shoulders, the moon in the darkness shining down at them as if it knew that something important was going to happen. Victoria sighed as she met his gaze, it clear in her eyes that she didn't believe she could guide the whole nine covens.

"You care about your own; you'd die for what you believe in, and you'd kill for them. Sis, you're a leader."

His sister had hurt a lot of people in her short lifetime, but she had done it for those she loved.

"Vince-"

"They chose you for a reason."Vincent cut in, hands cupping Victoria's face."Tori, this city is run with vamps who use us for their amusement, who kill innocent people. Are you gonna stand for that?"

Victoria stared at her brother for a long moment before leaning up and kissing her brother's cheek.

"You practice that in front of the mirror?"

Vincent rolled his eyes before patting her shoulder comfortingly then left her alone.

Victoria inhaled a long breath before making her way to the alter.

She knelt down, brushing her hair from her face.

Victoria kneeled in front of the altar in front of the Lycée, which was covered with dozens of lit white candles. The altar was also stained with dripping blood from the several birds and other animals that have been sacrificed on top of it for the ritual to ascend as Regent.

"All right. You wanted me; you got me."She shouted, holding her arms out at each side of her."You got me, and I am not in the mood for pomp and circumstance. The city is ruled by vampires, and I'm gonna need all the guidance I can get."

She looked up at the sky, tongue running along her bottom lip.

"I'm ready."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you didn't like the idea of this story, please don't leave a review because it's cruel to leave hate if the author has already warned you.**

 **If you do want to see another chapter, please leave a review. Adding more depends on the feedback.**


	2. welcome to the new age, to the new age

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **One Week Ago**

" _ **It's time, Tori."**_

 _Vincent stood with all of the witches of the nine covens that were gathered in front of the Lycée, waiting for Victoria. Victoria, who was dressed in a long, dark dress with her hair tied up, made her way down the path as the witches stood aside for her._

 _Once she reached the end of the opening, Vincent handed her a giant torch, which she carried with her to the front of the crowd._

 _She turned around to face them, and the witches looked up at her proudly._

" _Fellow witches of New Orleans, the Ancestors call us here today to bear witness as I accept the role of Regent to our people."Victoria stated loudly, eyes trailing over the witches below her."Should any among you have cause to argue my acceptance of this role, now is your final chance to speak."_

 _Victoria and Vincent looked over the witches, waiting for any protests. But nobody said a word; instead they all just continued to stare at her._

" _Then it's settled."_

 _Vincent smiled proudly at her as she took the torch and used it to light the oil that filled a stone basin at the front of the altar. Vincent stepped forward and took the torch from her, handing her a small blade to replace it._

" _For a long time, the witches of New Orleans have been used, abused and killed at the hands of those who deem themselves more worthy than us. I aim to change that; I aim to make this city a safe place for us and, if the vampires or any other creatures do not wish to work with us, then we will become their worst nightmare."_

 _Vincent smiled, nodding proudly._

 _Victoria would not set out to cause a war, she wished for peace, but if anyone else wanted different, she'd fight._

" _We will not hide any longer. We will not be afraid to walk the streets or let ourselves be abused."Victoria pulled out the blade."And if anyone tries to take our power for themselves, we, together, will strike them down."_

 _Victoria, without hesitation, sliced her palm with the blade and let the blood drip._

 _The fire roared as her witches smiled up at her, ready to work with their leader._

 _Victoria then took her place in front of her people, smiling at her brother who watched proudly._

* * *

 **Present**

" **What the-"**

Startled when a hand touched her shoulder, Victoria turned around, eyes landing on a young blonde teenager standing below her. The twenty-one-year-old pulled the earphones out of her ears, turning down the music as she skipped down the steps of the altar, pocketing her phone.

"You scared me."

Victoria stared at the young teenager with a smile, confused when she didn't say anything.

"What is it?"She asked, eyes going wide."Do I have something on my face?"

The teenager shook her head."You listen to today's music?"

Victoria frowned but nodded with a laugh."Yeah, some of it, but nothing with Bieber or wrong-direction but some of it. Why?"

"I'm sorry, but we're just not used to having a, what do you call it, _modern_ Regent?"

"Really?"

Lily, sixteen-year-old witch in training, smiled up at Victoria."Josephine was stuck in her time, and Davina? Well, she wanted to be like Josephine."

The Regent smiled.

"So you never had any fun?"

"It's not about fun, it's about being keepers of the balance."Lily said as if she head rehearsed it."That's what we were led to believe."

Victoria had watched witches be abused and used for personal gain all her life, and she couldn't understand why she'd had to live in fear. She, as Regent, wanted to fix what was broken, do what she had to do in order to lead them all into greatness, but she also wanted to teach the witches that they did not have to hate their power.

"Yes, but magic isn't all about that, Lily."Victoria smiled at the younger woman and flattened her hand in the air before raising it slowly, making leaves on the ground levitate into the air."You have to love what you do, you can have fun with it, it doesn't all have to be doom and gloom, marching along with orders. I hope to change that for you all."

"What do you mean?"

"My brother walked away from magic because the darkness enveloped him as his wife tainted the name witch. I used my powers to find him, I _killed_ to find him but now that I have my family back I realize that we can now love our gifts."Victoria looked at Lilly who was smiling up at her."I will attempt to lead you all to safety, but I won't look down on you for enjoying your powers."

Victoria snapped her fingers, leaves falling to the ground."We will do what we have to do but why live life if you can't revel in it now and then?"

Lilly leant closer, whispering."What about the Ancestors?"

"They know that I'll listen to them, do what they ask of me but they know that I'm also here to lead you all. We take care of our own; we kill if we have to, but that doesn't mean you're not allowed to use a little magic to speed up homework now and then. This is the 21st century."

Lily suddenly lunged into Victoria's arms, wrapping her arms around her neck. The hug didn't last long, but it made Victoria smile as the teenager giggled before pulling back.

"What was that for?"

Lily just shrugged before she skipped off, laughing happily.

Victoria watched her, stepping down the stairs, humming as she passed the tombs.

Then a feeling hit her, making her smile drop.

 _Vampire_.

"Very brave of you to come wandering in here."

Victoria turned around, eyes landing on a man standing a few meters from her.

"I come in peace and to ask a favor."He said, holding up his hands in surrender."I'm Marcel; I know your brother."

She rolled her eyes, crossing crossed her arms over her chest, arching an eyebrow.

"Vincent never knew how to make friends with the right people."

"Well, we're close."

The male vampire offered her a charming smile as he spoke."I came to ask a favor and, in return, maybe your people and my people can become friends."

"Excuse me?"

"My newborn vamps are gonna need daylight rings, and since your people won't listen to Davina or me anymore, I've come to ask if you'll help me out."Marcel stated, twirling the daylight ring around his finger."We can protect you from the Mik- **AH!"**

Marcel let out a cry of pain, falling to his knees, clutching his head. He growled up at her, all friendliness gone from his face and blood began to drip from his nose onto the ground.

"We don't need protection from you. If anything, you need protection from us considering you and your fledglings have been feeding then killing the humans."Victoria hissed, hovering over a screaming Marcel.

"We had nothing to do with that!"

"I want peace for my witches and the humans of this city."

"I want peace as much as you do which is why I'm asking!"Marcel fought the pain, pleading."Can you just hear me out?"

"No. Witches don't do favors for vampires unless there is a promise of my witches or the humans walking the streets without threat."

"An act of good faith will help keep the peace."

Victoria moved her hand to the left, sending Marcel through the air until he hit the entry gate. He fell on the ground, the gates of the cemetery slamming shutting behind him.

Marcel watched as the Regent turned away, sauntering back to the altar, and he jumped to his feet, spitting out blood and wiping red from his face.

 _Why are witches so damn stubborn?_

* * *

 **That Night—French Quarter**

" **Hey!"**

Hayley leant out the window, staring down at the dancing and shouting teenagers down below her."It's 9 pm. This isn't a damn concert! Some of us have toddlers who need to sleep!"

Hayley slammed the window shut, grumbling underneath her breath. Hope, waking up due to her mother shouting and the noise outside, and started to cry. Hayley groaned as she return to her daughter, trying to soothe her.

"I'm sorry, baby girl."She whispered, kissing her daughter's head as she calmed down.

The front door opened, and Jackson walked into the apartment and sent her a concerned smile.

"You all right?"

"Oh, she was sleeping, dreaming, until the stupid teenagers woke her up. How are we supposed to live with all this noise?"

"You're just sensitive to it, okay? We spent six months as wolves in the Bayou. We've been back a day. I think it's okay to take a minute to adjust."

"Easy for you to say! You're not half-vampire. Everything for me is heightened. It's not just the noise. I'm claustrophobic. My skin is crawling. I'm irritable. I'm hungry."Hayley whispered/shouted at her husband, eyes flashing amber as she added."I've been going out during the night and-"

Jackson frowned, confused.

It was evident she hadn't meant to add the last part.

"Hayley, what are you saying?"

Hayley shuffled closer to her husband, hands on his forearms."I can't help it, Jack, I get this hunger and anger, and I can't control it."

"You're the killer?"

Hayley looked away, looking remorseful.

"Hayley, this isn't the Bayou, you can't do this in the Quarter, your daughter-"

"I know, Jack!"She hissed at him, careful not to upset Hope."You're not a hybrid; you don't understand."

Before her husband could say anything, she flashed out, the door slamming behind her.

Jackson sighed, pulling out his phone and tapping on the screen. He brought the phone to his ear, foot tapping impatiently as he smiled down at Hope, free hand brushing her cheek to make her smile.

He turned as the person he was calling answered.

"Hey, Freya? It's Jackson. Hayley and I have to get out for a while, it's too much, so can you come over and watch Hope for a while, please?"

* * *

" **W-What are you doing?"**

Mary tried to hide the fear as she backed up into the alleyway, only to realise that the woman following her had meant for that to happen.

"Look, I'm sorry for waking your kid, but-"

She cried out as the woman flashed towards her, pushing her back against the brick wall behind her. She parted her lips to scream but found herself gazing into amber eyes then human teeth extracted to a pair of double fangs.

Mary screamed as the pushed her against the wall again then something sharp pierced her neck. She screamed for her boyfriend but got no answer as he turned and ran as fast as he could down the alleyway, running away from the two, leaving his girlfriend alone.

She fought violently against the young woman, but she was far too strong, her hands were keeping her shoulders pinned to the wall as she drank hungrily from the younger girl.

"Pl-Please! You're hurting me."

This only seemed to urge the older woman on. She groaned hungrily, harshly drinking from her as her fangs tore into her neck once again.

"HELP!"

The young woman suddenly stilled against her. Her fangs tore from her neck, and she inhaled sharply against her before she stumbled backwards.

"What the hell?"

Mary turned to see another woman entering the alleyway; hand held out, something that made her attacker fall to the ground in pain. The woman stepped closer, offering Mary a small smile, glare falling as she glanced at the wound on her neck.

"Run, find help for your bite."

Mary began to back out of the alleyway, hand against her wound."Thank you."

Mary turned and ran as fast as she could, and her savior turned around, smile falling as her gaze landed on the attacker. She clenched her hand, and the woman cried out in horror as her bones began to snap, eyes flashing amber again as she growled at the other woman.

"So you're the killer then. Same alleyway, same tactic, I'm lucky I got here in time before the tearing of limbs started."She glared down at the woman who was now on her knees, back arched."I'm Victoria."

The Regent swiped right, making the other woman slam against the wall, hitting her head, her broken bones making it unable for her to get back up.

"Let her go!"

Victoria turned around to see a tall man standing there, amber eyes.

The woman on the ground groaned in pain, shouting."Jack, get outta here!"

"I'm not leaving you, Hayley."

Jackson went running at Victoria, but she stopped him by holding her other hand out, sending him flying back against the wall.

"She killed people; she has to pay."

Jackson shook his head, eyes wide as he looked down at his wife who was writhing in pain."It wasn't her, okay? It was me!"

"Jack, stop!"

"No, Hayley, it was all me. I did this!"Jackson shouted, looking at the Regent."If you want to kill someone for this, kill me. She has a kid, a little girl who needs her mother."

Victoria swallowed at the mention of a child, and she looked down at Hayley, who had tears in her eyes.

"I won't kill you even though I know you killed those innocent people."

She released the hybrid from her spell, who collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"Thank- **NO!** "

Hayley howled in horror as Victoria clenched her fist, making Jackson arch forward, and a second later he fell to the ground. She screamed as Victoria stood there, Jackson's heart in her hand, looking down at the husband of the hybrid.

"That pain? That's what your victims family's felt when they were told what you took from them."

Tears ran down Hayley's cheeks as she got to her feet, stumbling.

The hybrid began to lunge for Victoria, hissing."You little-"

Only to fall to the ground when Victoria flicked her wrist, snapping the hybrid's neck.

Victoria let the heart fall next to Hayley and turned, leaving the alleyway.

* * *

 **St. Anne's Church**

" **Let's do this."**

Vincent and Marcel both jogged into the middle of the ring. They sparred for a few moments, throwing punches here and there, starting off slow. Vincent, thinking that he'd gotten the best of Marcel, threw a hit, but Marcel easily punched him so hard that Vincent was thrown backwards, hitting the floor.

He coughed hard several times as he got back onto his feet.

"I thought you said no vamp-speed, Marcel?"

"Come on, Vincent!"Marcel chuckled, raising his fists."If I move any slower, I'll be going in reverse!"

Vincent lunged toward Marcel to hit him, but, while Marcel dodged the first attempt, Vincent was able to punch him in the face before he grabbed Marcel by the arm and spun him around until he was flung toward the side of the cage.

"Oooh, you're learning, Vince!"

Chuckling, Vincent jogged backwards, raising his fists.

"How is the non-magical life going, huh?"

"Pretty good. Camille and I have been working to try and figure out who's been killing the locals."

Marcel shook his head."It wasn't my guys, man, you know that."

Marcel playfully tapped Vincent in the back with his fist, and Vincent finally turned to face him, quickly throwing a punch that Marcel dodged without effort before tripping Vincent and causing him to fall to the ground.

Vincent groaned in pain as he pulled himself back on his feet

"Doesn't matter what I think, Marcel. If news breaks that there's a killer loose in the Quarter, tourism is gonna drop. And who are your vampires gonna feed on then?"

He poked Marcel in the shoulder.

"Nope. Not unless they want a war with the covens!"

Vincent punched Marcel in the face, catching the vampire off guard, but Marcel recovered quickly and pushed the ex-witch back into the side of the ring.

Marcel smirked as he dodged the hit Vincent swung at him."Speaking of covens, your sister is quite the firebrand."

"Yeah, she is."Vincent responded somewhat proudly."She's a born leader. Firm but fair, willing to both die and kill for those she cares about. Though she isn't a fan of vampires."

"I got that when she almost made my head explode."

"I told you not to go round there."

"You said she wanted peace."

"She does but if you want a favor, Marcel, you're gonna have to earn it."Vincent said, jumping from foot to foot as he and Marcel circled each other."She doesn't want people to live in fear of you lot."

"She wants to know who's killing innocent people, and she is trailing the Quarter every day to catch the son of a bitch. The bodies are torn apart; it's clear that the killer is something supernatural."

Vincent dodged Marcel's punch, kicking the vampire backwards."If she finds out it's one of your guys, she'll kill him, and you'll never see a daylight ring for as long as she lives."

Marcel and Vincent stared at each other, daring the other to make a move.

"She wants peace, but that doesn't mean she won't _kill_ vampires, wolves or anything in-between to make sure that her people are _safe_."

* * *

 **Later—Mikaelson Compound**

" **I'm so sorry, Hayley."**

Freya rubbed Hayley's shoulder in comfort as the hybrid, daughter in her embrace, quietly sobbed while fighting the anger. Hayley had returned to her apartment with Jackson's body and heart in her arms, grabbed Hope then left, unable to stand the pain any longer. The three had returned to the Mikaelson home.

"It's my fault."Hayley whispered, kissing her daughter's cheek."It's all my fault."

The two looked up at the sound of feet.

Klaus and Elijah sauntered in, surprised to see Hayley sitting there.

Freya stood when Elijah frowned in concern, walking over to the two while Klaus hung back, watching from a distance.

"Freya?"Elijah asked quietly, looking over at Hayley who was hugging Hope."What's happening?"

"Jackson's dead."

"What?"

Freya crossed her arms over her chest, looking upset.

"Victoria."

Klaus stormed forward, joining his siblings."Who the bloody hell is Victoria?"

"The new Regent."Elijah answered, sighing."I've heard she doesn't kill unless she feels she needs to make a statement. Why did-"

"Because Hayley has been killing locals and the Regent won't stand for that."Klaus finished, looking over at the mother of his child."I'm right, aren't I, little wolf?"

Hayley, face covered in tears, turned from them, confirming the question.

Elijah's jaw clenched as he backed off, turning toward the exit.

Freya and Klaus watched, confused.

"Where are you going, brother?"

Elijah walked off, shaking his head.

"To visit the new Regent."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you didn't like it, please don't leave a review because it's cruel to leave hate.**

 **But, if you liked this chapter and want more, _please leave a review._**


	3. spend your lives in sin and misery

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot to me!**

* * *

" ** _There is a house in New Orleans; they call the Rising Sun. And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy and God; I know I'm one_ _..."_**

Victoria hummed along to the music as she made her way through the pathway between the tombs, moving from foot to foot as she sang. The Regent spun around on her heel, giggling as she failed to do a moonwalk and only managed to trip over her own feet. She shrugged it off, smiling as she passed her witches who looked at in both awkwardness and amusement.

" _My mother was a tailor; she sewed my new blue jeans. My father was a gamblin' man, down in New Orleans..."_

Victoria sang loudly, arms above her head as she swung her hips, dark hair flying around her as she clapped along to the beat, not bother how weird she looked as she sang off key.

" _Now the only thing a gambler needs is a suitcase and trunk. And the only time he's satisfied is when he's on a drunk_ _-_ Oh, damn!"

The Regent pouted as the music suddenly cut off and, pulling out her phone from her back pocket, she looked down to see her brother's name flashing on the screen. Victoria pressed the green button and brought the phone to her ear, greeting her brother.

"Hey, Vince."

" _I heard you killed the husband of Hayley Marshall-Kenner?!"_ He asked in both calmness and annoyance, something he had mastered over the years.

Before she could reply, he asked. _"What were you thinking?"_

"She was the _killer_ , Vince."

" _What?"_ Vincent's voice lowered, showing just how surprised he was. _"Hayley? You serious?"_

"Yeah, I caught her, but then her husband came and told me she had a kid."Victoria sighed as she made her way up to her altar, adding."I had to do something, and I did something. I killed the husband. I couldn't let her get away with it, could I?"

" _No, but I'm not happy about it, Tori,"_ Vincent said with a long breath. Vincent was more compassionate than she was, and that's why they balanced each other out so well. _"He was a good man."_

"Vince, you're never happy."Victoria replied, slowing down as she paced back and forth."He died for _her_ ; that's on her. I'm not happy about it, but she can't get away with it."

"They're connected to the Mikaelson's; she _'s Klaus' baby m_ _a_ _m_ _a_ _._ _"_ Vincent stopped with a long pause before he added. _"_ _Just...Just_ _be_ _ **careful**_ _, all right?"_

He knew that she wouldn't take if a life if she didn't have a choice.

"I will."

Nothing else needed to be said; they were never a heart to heart family.

The two siblings hung up and, just as she turned to make her way down the steps, a tall man stepped out from behind a tomb.

Victoria rolled her eyes, unimpressed."Another vampire... _great_."

The man, wearing a suit with a long, black coat, offered her a polite smile as he looked up at her.

"You must be Victoria Griffith."The well-dressed man drawled as he walked closer."Regent and sister of Vincent."

"Should I be flattered that _the_ Elijah Mikaelson has heard of me?"

"You know who I am?"Elijah asked, a little smug as she nodded but his expression soon turned serious as he added."You killed an Alpha today."

"I did?"She asked and when Elijah nodded, she shrugged."Maybe that'll get the message across that if anyone kills a local, it won't end well for them."

Victoria showed no fear or nervousness about being around the infamous Original as she made her way down the stairs, passing him casually, causing him to follow after her.

"Hayley is the mother of Niklaus' child and if you do not know who my brother is, you-"

"Niklaus Mikaelson a.k.a The Original Hybrid. He is known for his temper and paranoia."She cut Elijah off, still walking away from him."I know my history, and I don't care who she is, she killed innocent people, and that's not gonna fly now that I'm Regent."

"So, are you telling me that you are going to kill those who need to feed on blood to survive?"

She suddenly stopped, turning around and looking up at Elijah."She did not take a few sips of blood then compel a drunk local to forget, did she? No, she drained them then tore them limb from limb while they pleaded for her not to hurt them."

Victoria pulled out her phone again, tapped on the screen then showed Elijah a picture. It was a picture of a young woman torn from limb from limb, and she still had a fearful look on her face. Elijah took the phone from the Regent, observing the picture. Arms and legs were scattered along the alleyway along with a severed.

"The detective that knows who I am, who I'm working with to solve cold cases, gave me that. The woman was called Lucy, and she had a family that's now heartbroken."The Regent took her phone back, pocketing it."That's completely different to snatch, drink and to erase, isn't it?"

Elijah said nothing; his jaw just clenched as he stared down at the Regent.

"Your feelings for her are clearly clouding your judgment."

Elijah frowned, taking a step forward."Excuse me?"

"It's obvious. I've heard the stories from my witches, the vampire in love with his brother's baby mama. You wouldn't come here looking to justify her behaviour if you _didn't_ feel something for her. Would you have come here to defend your brother's actions?"

Elijah, for the first time in a long time, was speechless.

"She's out of control, and I'm giving you a chance to sort it out, or I'll find another way to stop her."

Elijah straightened at the threat, ready to use force to stop his niece from losing her mother.

"You said you wouldn't kill the mother of a child."

Victoria began to walk backwards, shaking her head."I won't, but there are other ways to stop her."

Elijah opened his mouth to speak but, when he went to look for Victoria, she was gone.

Once again, the Regent had left him speechless.

* * *

 **Later—The Bayou**

 _ **Jackson Kenner**_

 _ **13th June 1990—29th January 2016**_

Hayley wiped her wet cheeks as she stared down at the Labonair Bible that she had just finished writing in. Her lower lip wobbled as her finger moved over her husband's name, a tear dropping onto the page, smudging the date a little.

She swallowed her tears as she shut the Labonair Bible, staring out at the darkness. Hayley looked up when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder and knew it was Robbie, one of her closest wolves.

"It's time."

Hayley exhaled a deep breath and stood up, walking ahead, Robbie following behind her. Robbie carried Hope, who was watching silently, the frown on her face showing that she could feel how upset her mother was. Once at the lake, Robbie took a torch from one of his wolf brethren and stood behind the Alpha. Hayley knelt down in front of her husband's body, staring down at him.

"I'll miss you."

After placing his bow and arrow on top of him, Hayley covered his face with the white sheet, grabbing a bottle of whisky and unscrewing the top.

She took a large gulp of it before she poured the rest on his body. She turned and took her little girl from Robbie, propping the tribrid onto her hip.

"All right, baby girl, show momma what auntie Freya taught you. Say goodbye to Jack."

Hope let out a squeal and raised her hand, setting Jackson ablaze.

Hayley smiled proudly, sniffing away her tears as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Robbie walked forward, pushing Jackson's body out onto the lake.

Hayley watched, whispering."'Til death do us part."

The pack walked forward, holding torches as they watched one of their alpha's burn.

They placed one of their hands over their hearts, bowing their heads and whispered a goodbye.

Then, their eyes opened as a branch snapped.

The wolves turned around, holding up their weapons, firing at whoever dared to break their moment with their alpha.

It was Elijah.

The Original caught arrows before it hit him and snapped them beneath his fingers. He then caught an axe that was thrown at him and rolled his eyes.

Elijah smiled patronisingly, throwing the axe back at the wolf, who stepped aside before it hit them."Children, _please_. Must we proceed with this nonsense? From what I understand, you didn't exactly fare well against me last time."

The wolves moved forward but were stopped when Hayley shook her head."It's all right."

Hayley nodded, and Elijah walked into the crowd, making his way closer to the hybrid.

"I'm here to see Hope."Elijah stated, nodding at his niece who was staring at him with a small smile."I'm sure she can sense how upset everyone is. Niklaus wants her home."

Hayley frowned at the mention of Klaus but, knowing that Klaus would tear the Bayou apart if his wishes weren't met, she nodded. The two hybrids had sorted out visitations with Hope and, truthfully, their relationship had gotten better, but she was still bitter.

"She's fine."

Elijah reached out, and Hope instantly perked up."'Eli!"

He smiled as Hope's arms locked around his neck and he took her into his embrace. Hope had started talking months before but she was mostly quiet unless she wanted something.

Everyone remained silent as Elijah looked at Jackson's fire cremation.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Hayley stepped closer, lowering her voice."Did you kill the bitch who murdered my husband?"

Elijah frowned, bemused as he shook his head."No, I didn't."

"What? Why?"

"She was doing what she had to do to protect-"

Hayley stormed forward towards Elijah, raising her chin defiantly as she cut off the Original."She _deserves_ to die, Elijah!"

"She hurt you, Hayley, that is not debatable. What she took from you will never be replaced."Elijah calmly stated, trying to get his point across."But she, like you or myself, is looking to defend those she cares about and the people she cares about are those who live in this city."

He waited for her response, but she didn't say anything, and he added."I saw the pictures, Hayley, and I also spoke to the detective in charge of the cases of the murders. I knew it was you."

Hayley looked away, just like she had when Klaus confronted her earlier.

"You cannot act this way. You're Hope's mother, and our family is trying to keep the peace. If you start a war with the witches as well as Marcel when he finds out about you butchering the locals, we might-"

"Do not manage me, Elijah! I am not Klaus!"

Elijah's jaw clenched as he tried to calm Hope, who was whimpering.

"Hayley, your daughter-"

Hayley growled angrily, shaking her head."If you won't make her pay for what she did to me, Elijah, then I will. Please, leave."

Elijah released a long sigh, rocking his niece."Hayley, I beseech you, do _not_ start a battle."

"Leave!"

The wolves surrounded Elijah as Hayley's eyes flashed amber.

The Original, though knowing that he could easily take down each and every one of them, just nodded.

With his niece in his embrace, The Original walked away.

* * *

 **Lafayette Cemetery**

" **So, how is being Regent going?"**

"Good."Victoria replied as she led her brother into the cemetery, a broad smile on her face as she spoke."I think now that I've proved that I'll do anything for them and the people of the city, they've learned to respect me."

"Sis, they have to respect you."

"Respect is _earned_ , Vince, not given."

He smirked, nodding with a chuckle.."Good girl. That was a trick."

The Regent smirked back at her brother, a skip in her step as he smiled proudly at her. The two made their way through the cemetery reminiscing about how they would toy with those they hated as children by playing tricks on them after learning about their gifts.

The Griffith had always been close and always saw those who wanted to hurt them sneak up on them because they were always looking over each other's shoulders.

"It's...weird. Having people look to you for guidance."

She brushed a hand through her hair as she spoke."I have their lives in my hands, and I don't know if I'll-"

She was cut off when her brother grabbed her forearms, turning her around to face him.

"Tori, stop talking rubbish."

She met his gaze, and he gave her a small smile."You've been leading people since you were born. You're a born leader, and they respect you and look to you for guidance because they know that."

In a rare moment of tenderness, Vincent leant forward hugged his sister quickly.

She smiled at him, hugging her brother back and opened her mouth to respond, but a voice cut her off.

"It's a shame that all leaders fall, huh?"

The siblings turned around, gazes landing on Hayley, her hybrid features clear.

Her amber eyes flashed as they fell on Victoria.

"Are you ready to die, you psychotic little bitch?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you would like to see another chapter, please leave a review.**


	4. funny how the heart can be deceiving

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Are you ready to die, you psychotic little bitch?"**

Vincent backed away, knowing that his sister didn't like to be coddled, hands held up."This isn't gonna end well."

"You gonna hide behind your brother or are you gonna come and fight me?"

"Gladly."

Victoria smiled as Hayley glared at her, her hybrid features clear as her amber eyes glared at the Regent. The hybrid mother took a step forward, and Victoria copied her, not a glimpse of fear on her face as she came face to face with Hayley. The Regent didn't break eye contact with the hybrid as Hayley growled, tongue running along her fangs.

"You know, I've always thought Klaus was the worst person I heard of,"Victoria started, rolling back her shoulders."But he always owns up to his wrong-doings while you are willing to let people die so that you can keep playing the victim. I bet when Jackson said I do, he didn't think death would come so quickly."

Hayley's eyes flashed, and her eye almost twitched at the mention of her husband.

"You bitch!"

The Regent didn't move as Hayley swung at her, she just took the punch, her head snapping to the side, blood spilling from her mouth. Hayley didn't stop with one hit. She backhanded the Regent, sending Victoria staggering backwards, almost tripping over her own feet as Hayley pushed at her, angered that she wasn't fighting back.

Hayley glared at the Regent, hitting her again, blood spurting from Victoria again."Fight back!"

Vincent stayed still, he knew that his sister would eventually fight back.

When she would signal for him, he'd come to her aid.

Hayley brushed back her hand as Victoria straightened, wiping the blood away with the back of her hand.

Hayley held her arms out, panting."Are you just gonna stare at me? Maybe I should make an example of your big brother, show you just how I react when my family is hurt."

Vincent rubbed his chin, shaking his head when he noticed his sister's change in demeanour "You really shouldn't have done that."

Victoria's eyes darkened, licking blood from her teeth, at the threat against her beloved brother."Touch me or my brother, and I'll give you a headache that'll last an eternity."

Hayley smirked at Victoria, and she returned it before she held out her own arms as she moved forward.

Only, this time, a surge of power flowed through her.

"You think you're just fighting me?"

The Regent stepped forward, wiggling her fingers."You come to our place of power and challenge us?"

Hayley just smirked, confident within herself.

Until she flew backwards, smashing against a tomb.

Hayley's human face came forward as she tumbled down to the ground, dazed for a moment before she jumped up again. She attempted to run at the Regent, but she fell to the ground, clutching her head again as pain flowed throughout her body, blood dripping from her nose as she screamed in anger and agony.

As the hybrid cried out in pain, she shouted."NOW!"

Nobody came.

Victoria smiled, rolling her eyes."You think I wasn't expecting you or your pack? I'm pretty, Hayley, not stupid. The Ancestors know better than to let an entire pack come in here and risk the safety of us. No wolves allowed right now."

Hayley cried out, bones snapping."Then how-"

"How are you allowed in? I asked them to make an exception just for you."Victoria stepped closer, clenching her fist, making Hayley's hybrid features come forward again."I don't want a war, Hayley, get that through your thick canine skull."

Hayley clutched her head, blood dripping from her chin as he came from her nose. She ground her teeth together, eyes wide in pain, flashing amber to their usual colour. Her screams echoed throughout the cemetery, and the growls of the wolves that were locked out made it even louder.

"Your actions have consequences and killing innocent people has a bad consequence."

Hayley, suddenly gaining more confidence, stood, fighting the spell.

Her fangs came fully forward, and she growled.

"That's enough from you."

Hayley flashed forward, tackling the Regent to the ground. Victoria choked as Hayley's fingers locked around her throat, hitting her back on the ground.

"Let go of her!"Vincent shouted, worried as his sister gasped for air."I said let her go!"

Vincent moved to help his sister, but Hayley elbowed him with her other arm, sending him to the ground.

Hayley returned her attention to the Regent, smirking as her eyes began to lose life.

She could feel her heart beginning to slow down. Hayley strangled her, smirking when Victoria's eyes closed, and she became unconscious.

Vincent got to his feet but was too late, and he shouted in concern."Tori!"

"That's enough, let her go!"

Hayley's smirk fell when strong hands grabbed her by the shoulders, sending her flying through the air as she was tossed aside.

Hayley hissed as she tumbled to the ground, scratching her cheek and bruising her back as she landed roughly on her side.

"What the hell?"

Hayley got to her feet shakily, her eyes going wide when she witnessed Elijah kneeling down next to a knocked out Victoria. He lifted her into his arms, standing up straight, a somewhat concerned look on his face as he looked down at the bruised and bloody Regent.

"Tori!"Vincent ran down the steps, hovering over his sister who was in Elijah's arms, brushing the hair from her face."Is she-"

"She's fine. She just needs rest."

Elijah looked hurt and disappointed as he looked over at Hayley, shaking his head."What were you thinking? This is the Regent, the most powerful witch in this city with both Ancestors and witches at her hand."

"What are you thinking, Elijah? She killed my husband!"

"Your actions killed Jackson, Hayley, I'm sorry to say it, but they did."

Hayley growled, about to flash forward to the Original but she was pulled back by hands stronger than herself."Let go of me!"

"Calm down, little wolf."Klaus said from behind her, hands on her."You're acting-"

"I said let go of me, you-"

A snap could be heard as Klaus snapped the hybrid's neck and lifted her into his arms, nodding at Elijah."I'll get her home, you take care of the witch, we need her on our side."

Elijah nodded, watching as his brother flashed away with the mother of his child.

Elijah stared down at the Regent, noticing her nails were bloody, it clear that she had put up a fight.

"I apologise it came to this, Vincent, I did attempt to stop it."

Vincent just nodded, accepting his sister from Elijah."She didn't use all her power, she didn't want to fight Hayley, but if she comes by Tori again she won't be worried about my sis, I'll kill Hayley myself. Warn her."

Elijah seemed startled by the witch's words; it was out of character for Vincent, but he understood how harsh one could become if someone they loved were threatened.

Elijah stayed silent, fingertip brushing the bruise on Victoria's cheek.

For the first time in a long time, Elijah felt nothing but disappointed as he thought of Hayley.

He had implored her not to do anything rash. Whenever she asked him to do something for her, he did it because she asked but the one time he asked something of her, she just completely ignored him.

When had she become so bitter?

"I'll take her to her apartment after the witches use some of their magic to fix the bruises."

Elijah nodded and, with one last look to the Regent, he said."Please give her my deepest regret for what has happened and let her know that my family nor I had nothing to do with this. I did not want this to happen."

When Vincent nodded, Elijah walked off.

* * *

 **Mikaelson Compound**

" **What the hell?"**

On a couch in the compound, Hayley sat up straight, rubbing her neck as a painful feeling shot through it.

"Good, you're awake."

She looked up to see Klaus on the table next to her, a glass of whisky in hand.

Without saying anything else, he handed her the glass and Hayley, while perturbed, took it, taking a long swig.

Klaus watched her as she finished it, setting the glass down a second later.

"Do you feel all right, little wolf?"

Hayley nodded, and when she did, Klaus' smile fell, and his eyes turned dark.

He stood, a growl leaving him as he roared."What the bloody hell were you thinking?!"

Hayley glared up at him, opening her mouth to speak but Klaus continued to shout."You have not only put your pack in peril, the pack that protects our daughter, but you apparently forgot about Hope when you went off on your revenge mission."

"You're acting as if you don't act impulsively."

"When I act, I have the best intention in mind for our daughter; you cannot say anything that debunks that."Klaus hissed at her, an angry look in his eyes."You went up against the Regent that has the power to make our life difficult. We need her as a friend, Hayley, not as a bloody foe."

Hayley stood, scowling at the father of her child.

"She killed Jackson."

"You killed Jackson. He died because of your actions and the only person who has the gall to say that to your face is me because I cannot be killed if you fly off the sodding handle."

Hayley raised her fist to punch him, but he grabbed her hand, swung her around and pushed her forward, causing the hybrid to stagger.

He smirked when she glared at him.

"You can't win against me, love."

Klaus stepped forward, hovering over her.

"Your husband is dead, Hayley, and while it's sad for you, life moves on. He's dead. You have our daughter to be there for, and you can't act out because it has consequences. It's a pain in the arse, but it's true. Take it from someone who understands that."

Klaus offered her a sad smile before he backed off, turning away and making his way up the staircase.

As if on cue, as Klaus entered the study, Elijah walked into the compound.

Hayley spun around as he, either ignoring her or not noticing her, walked straight past her.

"Elijah?"

He didn't respond, confirming that he had been ignoring her, and Hayley flashed so that she was in front of the Original.

"Elijah?!"

Elijah released a long sigh, forcing himself to look down at the mother of his niece.

"I asked you not to confront Victoria. I gave you a list of reasons as to why it would not be a good idea, and you completely disregarded them."Elijah calmly stated, a hurt and angry look in his eyes though he didn't shout."Each time you have wanted me to do something for you, I have been there, I have gone against my own brother, but the one time I ask you to do something for me, you completely ignored me."

"Elijah, listen-"

"No, Hayley, I am done listening. I am done making a complete fool of myself like I did earlier when you disrespected me in front of Hope and your people. I am done."

He didn't shout; he didn't insult her.

He remained calm, something Elijah Mikaelson was good at.

She frowned, confused.

"If it does not concern my niece, you will no longer see me at your side."

Before Hayley could respond or process his words, Elijah walked off, following the steps his brother had taken.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!**

 **If you would like to see another chapter, please leave a review.**


End file.
